


Guilt

by CrystalFlame360



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalFlame360/pseuds/CrystalFlame360
Summary: Alfred was stood in the middle of a bloodbath, with no recollection of how it had happened. The people who were once his peers, his classmates, were dead; lying in their own blood, now unaware of what was happening around them. The blood was on his hands.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was something I wrote when I was bored. It doesn't sound good to say that, but still I'm not going to lie. I still put effort into this, as I do with all my stories on here, and am pleased with how it turned out...sort of...you'll see when you read it. 
> 
> No flames please, if you think it could be better, recommend improvements, as well as what was good, and what was bad.
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own Hetalia, or its characters; it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

_...No_

_No..._

_This can't be happening._

But, it was.

Alfred was stood in the middle of a bloodbath, with no recollection of how it had happened. The people who were once his peers, his classmates, were dead; lying in their own blood, now unaware of what was happening around them.

The blood was on his hands. The knife was in his hand. The cause of the massacre was motionless by his feet. The cause being his brother.

Alfred had to simply assume that his brother, Arthur, had gone bonkers, killed everyone, and he had to kill him in self-defence. But that still didn't bring him comfort or reassurance.

He killed his brother! His own flesh and blood!

It disgusted him. The image of him putting an end to a loved one's life was unbearable.

Tears began to form in his eyes, as he picked up the knife, and stabbed it into the side of his head. Killing him.

Now, he was gone.

Away from the guilt.

Away from the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I feel like this came off as an edgy teenager's fantasy. I don't know why. Blood, death, suicide. Yup, that's probably it. Anyway, this was just an idea I had in my head and just wanted to get it out. I've gotten a lot of fanfic ideas for Hetalia, mostly from MMD.
> 
> Improvements are appreciated, please tell me what I did right, wrong and how I can improve. R&R and thanks for reading!


End file.
